A Stream of Light
by PinguPen
Summary: Post Graduation. What if your life and everything you believed in turns out to be a lie? After years of fighting, Kim and Shego are forced to work together while they bog deep and deeper in the swamp of lies, fraud, crime and eventually love.
1. The Assignment 1

**A Stream of Light**

by PinguPen

Summary: Three years after graduation, kim is an Agent at Global Justice while Shego is now a head hunter. Both life change dramatically, when GJ deadliest weapon is send to catch the most dangerous woman in the world. What position has Shegos past in it? What are you going to do, wehen the world as you know it suddenly turns upside down, in every way of life...

Disclaimer: The Kim Possible characters don't belong to me but to Disney.

Info: This is my first Kigo fic. Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes, but English isn't my native language. Now have fun with it. PS. I''m happy about every review.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Assignment

A stream of light made it's way through the dusty bar, cutting the smoky air, when a person went through the door. Dark green Leather boots scuffed over the floor, leaving a trail of blood on the wooden floor, attracting the views of some people, which were answered by sullen looks of the wounded.

The tight black Jeans, which covered her legs, were partly shredded just like the lime-green wife beater which at least covered her breast. The only intact part of her clothes were her black and green Leather-jacket and the dark green cowboy-hat.

Groaning she sat down at the bar on a bar stool, lifting the weight off her right wounded leg.

"Give me the strongest you have" She ordered

"Are you sure? I think it would be better if you go to the hospital and besides I doubt a woman like you ca-" the barkeeper started but was interrupted.

With a big noise she banged her fist on the table.

"Do you have an fucking Idea you're talkin' with?! Give me the damn drink and keep your sodding advices. Understood?!" The woman growled.

The bartender gulped and nodded. Without anymore protest he poured the alcohol in a glass.

When he handed her the drink he made out the strange skin color of the female. The skin was pale with a touch of lime green.

"Do I have a circus on my head or why are you staring at me like this?!" The pale woman hissed.

"I… I just.. Your.. ehm…" The Barkeeper stuttered.

"My what???" She lifted an eyebrow, now watching him.

The Barkeeper again began to stutter.

"Slip anything about my skin colour and I'll fry your ass…" She growled

With fear in his eyes, he stepped back. "Fiiiiiinaly….." The green skinned female sighed.

But the silence didn't last long.

"Hey black! I think ya should take a ride with me, seriously"

"When I were you, I wouldn't even think about touching my shoulder with your filthy monkey paws, Eddie" She hissed and added an "Seriously" with a mocking tone.

"Come on black… I know ya wan' it, just look deep in ya" he grinned

"hm-mm.. aha… yeah. I'm lookin'… Yeah I've found the answer"

"Seriously? I knew it.. So lets…."

"And the little voice in my head said: If he's goin' to touch you then…" She interrupted him, but he didn't even listen.

"… roar the motor, babe. So what about a little kiss for now…" Motor Ed smiled and leaned his head forward into a kissing position next to her.

Without another warning she slammed her fist into his jaw, sending him a few meters away on top of a table, which cracked in to pieces because of his weight.

"Now listen, ya dumb-fucked gorilla" Her hands started to glow in a green light. " Touching or looking at me one more time and a particular piece of your body gonna be dust!" She shouted.

Ed got up touching his chin. "Niiiiice. I like it rough. Seriously!"

And so he did probably the worst mistake in his life; Grabbing her.

With incredible speed she attacked him with professional blows and kicks.

"You've made a big mistake… Be glad that there's just bounty for taking you alive."

"What are ya? A fuckin' headhunter? Ha!" he laughed.

"I am. Kind of. When stealing gets boring I… Arrrgh shut up" and with a hard punch, she knocked him out.

Then out of nowhere suddenly a small applause started.

"Well done Sharon, or shall I call you Shego now?"

"Shego… call me never ever by my birth name Betty" The pale woman answered angry.

In front of her stood Dr. Betty Director, the head of Global Justice, an international crimefighting agency. Her hair was brown and relative short. Most striking was the eye patch which was covering one of her eyes.

"Why are you here anyway? I don't believe you came just to pick this whatever" she pointed

at Motor Ed. "..up. Spill it."

"how can you speak this disrespectful to the head of Global Justice. According to the GJ handbook…" a stiff brown haired man in Uniform started but was interrupted by Dr. Director.

"It's OK Will… Sorry Shego…"

" It's alright. You've got a new Pet I see…" shego smirked.

Before he was able to respond, Dr. Director silenced him.

"Lets leave this kindergarten behaviour behind us and start with the important thing is: I have an assignment for you" Dr. Director said

"And why do you believe that I'll go that low by working for you?" Shego asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time for you to work for GJ"

"Do… not… EVER…. remind me.. of THAT time"

Dr. Director shrugged. "You have all right to be not pleased with your past with GJ, but the offer I'll make is one, you can't refuse."

"Are you so sure about that? Hmm… Maybe I'll give it a shot," Shego smirked at her equivocal comment. "but just as the bounty hunter I am and the right payment's…for a new villa I would even go that low…" "But first.. What and how much?"

"Your payment will be more than adequate. About the what…." "Long story short…" Dr. Director stopped dramatically.

"Just stop to speak around the bush. Spit!" The green skinned woman snarls impatiently

"Long story short: I want you to capture and bring me Miss Kimberly Ann Possible…."


	2. The Assignment 2

**A Stram of Light  
by PinguPen**

**Chapter: 2**

„_Mommy, do ya gonna play with me and Mr. Bear?" A small raven haired girl asked her mother, who layed in bed._

"_Sorry Sweety, but mommy isn't feeling well. Why don't you ask Hector to play?" A black haired woman responded with a weak noice. She looked really ill. Her raven dark hair was already sprained with some gray strains but despite of it she looks like the little girl kneeling on her bed. _

"_But I don't want to play with Hector… He always wants to play hero and villain.. and every time we play I have to be the villain.. I don't want to be the villain.. I want to be a hero, mommy." Whined the girl._

"_Next time you'll be the hero just ask hector nicely just say him I believe you're going to be a very good hero, sweety" Her Mother responded while petting the girls head. She smiled weakly. When it knocked at the door a brown haired man in his mid thirties came in._

"_Sorry for interrupting this cute picture of you two, but I'd like to speak with mommy alone, ok honey?" _

"_but… but.. I…hmpf… 'kay Dad…" the raven haired girl answered sadly._

"_Awe come on.. don't look so sad little princess. What do you think about buying some ice cream later? Doesn't that sound good?" Her father smiled._

"_yippie ice cream" The girl gave him a peck on his cheek and left the room smiling broadly._

_After the door was closed his smile faded away. Slowly he sat down on the edge of the bed._

"_How are you feeling today, Sarah?" He asked his wife, while holding her hand._

"_It's getting worse" she sighed. "From day to day I feel weaker Charly."_

_There was silence._

"_I've heard about a therapy in Utah… They say there is a chance about 60% for a total recovery. We can stand through it. And after the therapy you're going to be fit like you were years ago" he said hopefully._

"_But Charly… you know we can't afford it. And even when, what about our children? Somebody has to take care of them."_

"_I talked to Liz." He admited._

"_You did what?" she asked _

"_I talked to your sister, darling"_

"_Half sister…" his wife corrected._

"_So what, if she's just your half sister. That's not important now. Well… I talked to her about our problems…" he started_

"_NO you didn't! that's nothing of her buisness…" She shouted but hen starts to cough heavily. _

"_Please darling, you know you shouldn't …" he said concerned._

_Silence… again._

"_We need help. You know that. She can help us, honey. Just let her. She cares about you, too like the kids and me. Please darling… I'm begging you.. Just hear me out, ok?"_

_She nodded. "Go ahead"_

"_Okay. Liz told me about a special program at CS for kids. They are looking for __versatile__ children, to teach and train them. They are getting the best of education there. Dorms are available, so the kids can also life there. That would be perfect, won't it?" he explained._

"_It wouldn't" she said dryly. Her husband looked stunned._

"_I'll never let Comission Security teach and watch over my children, just to make them cruel assassins… That's my last word. You better not bring this topic up again. You hear?" _

* * *

"You want me to WHAT?" Shego said confused.

"Please take a seat first Shego" Dr. Director commanded

Grumbling Shego sat down.

"Not able to keep your agents at your side and now you want me to be your 'dog catcher'?" Shego grinned.

"Miss Possible is not our agent anymore." She pointed out.

Shego raised an eyebrow. "Not an agent anymore? What happened?" She asked courios.

"None of your buisness. The only information you get is, that she has something belonging to GJ" Dr. Director replied. Only now she recognized the look of the green skinned female.

"Why do you look like a wreck?" Dr. Director asked out of a sudden. Shegoss clothes were still shredded but the blood already dried and the wounds almost healed completely.

"Ooooh thank you for the compliment…. but _that's _none of _your _fucking buisness" The green skinned woman hissed.

After a little pause Shego went on. "Why are you so sure, that I'll do the job, huh?" Shego questioned.

"Well… according to the information we have about you and Miss possible, you are arch foes" stated Dr. Director.

"hmm… I'm not sure if we still are. I'm no longer under Drakkens employment and after the incident with the aliens I don't think that I can still consider her as my nemesis. Actually she never really was. All the time she was rather a competitor than an arch-enemy, but still the enemy- But now? I dunno…" Shego responded.

Dr. Director was surprised at the statement.

"But our recordings say different" Will Du tossed in.

"Will.. please. Not everthing that is written on a paper is the undeniable truth." He was corrected by his superrior.

"Wouldn't it be a wonderful feeling for you to defeat your only real competitor,to finally be the superior?.. I see…but if that doesn't convice you then atleast the payment will…. " Dr. Director wrote a number on a piece of paper and handed it to Shego.

"What the…! You're not serious, aren't you? Shego stunned.

"I'm dead serious Shego. We have to find Miss Possible as fast as possible. You're the only person I can think of, who is capable of this task in the short amount of time.

"I'm flatterd Betty" The Headhunter said wryly. "But I don't trust you or GJ… What are you going to do with Kimmie, after I bring her to you?"

"We make sure, that she's not able to spill any informations she knows about Global Justice."

"HOW?" Shego shouted

"You know exactly how and which possibilieties there are"

"You can stuff your money up your ass Betty,. I'm not going to bring her to you when there's a high possibility that you'll kill her. I'm no murderer, not even a passive" The ex villain hollared.

"You are a killer Shego. You were in your past and you will ever be. You can't deny it…" Dr. Director stated.

With a rush Shego raised from her chair, grabing Dr Diector by her collar and screamed "I AM NOT!" her hands began to glow green. "THAT WASN'T MY FUCKING FAULT! " she hissed.

"you know that. It wasn't… I didn't" a few tears started floading. Remembering the awful moments in her past.

"The big Shego is crying… how heart melting…" Dr. Direcor sneered

"Shut up" Shego growled and pushed her on the ground.

"I'm leaving before I loose my temper at some shit like you."

"Loosing you temper like 13 years ago, huh?"

"My last advice: If I were in your shoes I would think about my offer" Dr. Director

"Why should I even _listen_ to _you_?" shego asked dismissiv.

"Because we have something that belongs to you. Something to you very precious, I believe." Dr. Director smirked while taking out something….

"Noooooo you didn't dare…." Shego growled….


	3. First Encounter

**A Stream of Light**

**By PinguPen**

_First I want to thank __XoXoGigglieGirl1__ For her reviews. That's the stuff why I keep on writing =)_

**Chapter 3: The first encounter**

„_Mommy wake up.. It's already late." Whined the now 11 year old raven haired._

"_Mommy come on…" she tried again. Carefully she neared the bed of her mother._

"_please no..." she whispered. _

_Slowly she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Mom…?" she questioned fearfully._

_With her shaking hand she took her mothers. It was liveless. Tears started floading._

"_No… this.. this can't be. Come on mommy wake up. I know you're just sleeping…" she cried._

"_Moooooooom." She weeped. _

"_Mommy… I love you… please wake up… you promised you'll always be at my side." She whispered with tears in her eyes. Slowly she stroked the hair of her mother. The whole body was liveless. There was no pulse nor breathing…_

"_MOMMY!" She yelled desperate._

_The scream alerted the whole house and seconds later there stood her father, with her small twin brothers in his arms. On his side were her younger brother and her older one._

"_Shannon…" Her father said confused._

"_Shay.. what's going on?" The boys aked in unision._

"_Mommy…" Shay just whispered hugging the dead body. _

_"She's just sleeping… sleeping.. she can't be dead… she promised…." Shay repeated desperately over and over again. While clinging firmly to the dead body._

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the USA.

_That's strange…I've expected Global Justice to be here by now. Are they afraid?_ A red haired female wondered. She played with a metal tube, spinning it through her fingers.

Her look went outside the window while she sat on the windowseat.

The red head expected GJ anytime soon, so she lay on the ambush.

_How fast a life can change… The last three years of my life were a lie. Nothing more… that's all the fault of THIS _she raised the tube _damn curiosity… If I just hadn't… Life could have going on like normal… _ a sigh escaped her lips.

_No living a lie would be much worse. Only the truth is the right way… The Truth may often be harder but it's the right thing to do. I'm a hero… I'm suppose to fight for the truth and the right things… but how do I know, what the right thing is to do? Was it wrong to turn my back to Global Justice, just because I think they do the wrong thing? Maybe… no it's wrong what they want to do._

_This sitch is soooo the drama. _She groaned.

_I wish Ron would be here. He was always on my side. Maybe he would know what to do. But he's now in France at a cooking school._

She missed him but she supported him in his choice.

Three days ago she fleed Global Justice HQ after she found out about a secret program of GJ, which was beyond her moral. She didn't really understand for now, what exactly GJ are planning, she just knew about some plans about creating kind of "super soldiers". The how was hidden in the tube in her hands. By now she hadn't figured out how to decode the information.

_Sometimes I wish the old times back. Beeing with Ron on missions, fighting not so dangerous enemies like Duff Killigan and Drakken and Shego, although Shego was the only one, who was able to catch up with me. I kinda miss our fights… The fights were the only real challenge. I'm wondering what Shego's doing now…_

"Shego…where are you…" The former agent sighed.

"I'm right here Pumpkin…Fantasizing about me, Possible?" Shego said with her trademark smirk.

"Shego!" Kim shouted

"The one and only…Missed me Kimmie?"

Kim ignored Shegos comment and automatically getting in her fighting stance.

"Why are you here and what do you want Shego?" The red head hissed.

"You" The raven haired just stated. Without saying another word she rushed forward, attacking Kim with her ignited hands.

Kim blocked, still knowing every move of her oponent and long year enemy. She tried to counter. But the attack was easily blocked by Shego.

Immediately they fall back to old habbits. The fight looked more like a dance, than actual fighting. Both knew the moves of the other and how to conter it.

"I kinda missed this…" Kim confessed.

"I think me, too…" Shego admitted.

For about 5 minutes, they just fought, like it was yesterday they did the last time.

But then Kim interrupted the silence.

"Who sent you?" Kim asked between punches and kicks.

"Why do you believe, I didn't come on my own?" Her opponent responded with a counterquestion.

"Because…" Kim dodged a kick of Shego. "…I know you" She blocked a punch of Shego and finally landed a blow at Shegos stomach, who squirmed a bit because of the hit.

"Nice one…. Princess." Shego moaned.

"Now say.. why are you here?" Kim asked again.

"Huh!… When you so much want to know it…Betty wants me to capture your cute little butt and bring it up to her."

Kim started to blush slightly of Shegos comment. "Betty? Like in Betty Director? The head of GJ Dr. Director?" Kim asked disbelieving.

"No.. the other head of GJ Dr. Director…Of course it's her, doy' "

"But… but why are you now working for Global Justice?" Kim wanted to know

"Less talki more fighti, Kimmie" Shego started to attack her

"Are you going soft, or why?" Kim dared Shego. After fighting for so many years on a nearly daily basis, she knew how to push Shegos buttons.

"I AM…." The flames around Shegos hands began to grow. "…NOT…" now lounging forward. "GOING SOFT" Shego growled, attacking Kim with more emphasize, making it quite hard for Kim to dodge and block all of her attacks.

"Believe me Pumpkin. I can think of better activities than to fight you and let them have you, doing I don't know what to you… But I have no another choice." Shego said almost apologetically.

Kim who take the chance started "But there's always another choice."

"Are you really this stupid? I said there is no other. And when I said there is no other, then there's no other, capici???"

"Why do you believe you have no other choice?"

Shego stopped for a moment her attacks, remembering what Dr. Direcot had shown her.

"Because they… they have the most important, actually the only important thing of my live. The meaning of my life…" Shego whispered.

"Why am I telling you this anyway?" She growled, after "awaking" from her emotional moment.

"Tell me Princess." Shego started her moves again. "Why did Global Justice send me after you?" She questioned curious

"Because they are afraid of me and think you are the only one who can handle me?"

"That's true, but it's not whatI wanted. What did you do to let me be the only way to get you?"

"Well… I think the reason is this…" Kim held up the metal tube.

"What's that?" Shego questioned.

"I don't really know it…" Kim admitted.

"You don't really… WHAT? You don't even now what it is but saving it with your life?" said The pale skinned female disbelieving.

"It's not like I don't know anything about it. Just don't the details." The former teen hero growled.

"So… what _do_ you know about it?"

"When you finally let me end one sentence, you'd have already know." Kim looked at the green skinned thief to be sure that she'll keep quiet and then started.

"It's a data cube or rather a data tube… The Tube contains the data of a secret project of GJ.

The only thing I know is the name, because the data is encoded and by now I wasn't able to decode it. How did they call it..hmm.. let me think… SYNTHO-GEN² …… yeah.. that's what they called it.. some machine to create super warriors or so…" Kim explained.

"What did you say, it's called?" Sehgo asked fearfully.

"SYNTHO-GEN²… Why? Does it sound familiar?"

Shegos eyes grew wide. "No… that can't be…."

"Shego?"

"Give me the damn tube Kim!" Shego commanded.

'

_She said Kim… Not Kimmie or any other pet name. She only says Kim when she's serious. Dead serious…'_ Kim thought.

"I can't Shego" Kim just stated.

Again Shegos hands ignited, stronger than ever before.

_'What have I done? I said to much… I knew it. She's althrough evil, isn't she? After hearing what the thing can do she wants it to take over the world, doesn't she? But why did she seem so afraid, when I said the name? Does she know more about it?_

_First I've gotta get out of here. The risk is just to high with Shego furious like this._

_I have to eliminate her, when I don't want to fall in Global Justice hands._

_I'm sorry Shego. I really am._

When Shego reached for her she dodged it. "Shego. Stop that. You have no chance. Don't you see what I'm wearing?"

Shego stared at the red head. "You're stupid battlesuit has not a chance against me. The last time it was just luck…"

"I don't really want to do this Shego, but you leave me no other option. I'm sorry Shego." Kim sighed and pressed a button on her battlesuit. In a fraction of a second a dart hit the dumbfounded Shego who instantly fall on the floor.

A last time Kim looked at the motionless body.

"I wished it would have come out different..." She sighed.

"Farewell Shego…"


	4. When death strike

**A Stram of Light  
by PinguPen**

First I want to thank you for the reviews. I'm happy that my story is liked.  
I'm doing my best to check the grammar, but like I said: My English isn't the very best. I'm sorry, but I hope you can despite that enjoy the reading.

**Chapter 4: When Death Strikes**

Out of breath Kim stopped in front of an old shed. '_Where am I? Did I eally run this far? Wow…' _Kim panted…

_'Maybe I should have a break, I'm pretty exhausted and I think Shego won't get up for quite some time… I'm still wondering what she knows about the SYNTHO thingy, what ever.'_

_'OK maybe I have luck and I can relax for some time in there_' She looked at the shed. Without some unwanted events.

Carefully she entered the old cottage. '_Nobody's home…_' She sat down on a old chair.

_'I should call Wade, asking how long the darts knock Shego out, to know how much time I have…'_

Kim took out her old Kimunicator.. The last thing left of her old life. Since her escape from GJ was the now 16 years old genius her only contact to the outerworld.

"Hey Wade" Kim greeted.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" said the now more grown black genius. He lost lots of his weight and looked more athletic.

"Except that I'm wanted in the whole US?"

"Yes, except that" he grinned

"GJ found me. In fact somebody who claimed to be sent by GJ found me. But I don't really believe that she of all people works together with Global Justice."

"And now you want me to hack into GJ and check whether she's working for them?"

"Exactly. Please and thank you?"

"No problem, but…Well… first I have to know who you're talking about"

"Oh yes.. I forgot. It might sound a bit strange, but it was Shego"

"Shego, as in super bad-ass villain, three years like fallen from the earth, plasma throwing, green skinned, sarcastic Shego???"

"Yeah…"

"Are you sure that it was Shego?" asked Wade doubting.

"Absolutely positve, as odd as it may sounds. I don't take her serious either, but can you check please?"

"Sure Kim" responded Wade starting his work.

It didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for.

"I've found something.. not much, but I think enough."

"What is it, Wade?"

"Something about an arrangement between Global Justice and Shego."

"Can you see _why _Shego is working for them? I can't imagine, she's doing this just out of a sense of duty towards GJ."

"Ah here.. hmm… it says that the capturing of'objective #606' was successful. And that Shego has to bring you in, before she sees 'objective #606' again. They are actually blackmailing Shego. I never thought that this could happen."

"Yeah 'goody goody' Global Justice always on the right side." Said Kim ironically.

"I wonder what this 'objective #606' is, having the power to make Shego work for them. In our fight she slipped something about 'most precious thing'. Is their a more detailed explanation about 'objective #606'?"

"unfortunately not Kim, I'm sorry. I checked on it, but… nothing. It has to be top secret, but I try my best to find something out, but I can't promise anything. I'll give you a call, when I find a bit more."

"Thanks Wade. Really, for sticking with me despite me being out of law now."

"Like you would say: 'No big' Kim. I#ll always be by your side. Is there something else you want me to find out, Kim?"

"Actually yes, I need an information on my battle-suit"

"What'd you want to know, Kim?"

"Can you tell me how long the effect of the K.O. darts lasts?"

"K.O. darts? I don't remember installing anything of those. The only darts equipped are…" Wade started but paused for a short moment. "Please tell me you didn't use any of the darts on Shego."

"To be honest… er.. I did. Why Wade? Whats up with the darts?" Kim asked confused.

"Oh no…"

"WADE"

"The darts… the darts are only to protect you from running wild animals. Big animals, Kim"

Kims eyes widened.

"They are weted with highly toxic poison. Lethal for every human on instant."

Horror was written all over her face. "That… that can't be. I'm no murderer. Shego is stronger than that. It won't kill her, just knock her out, right????"

"I… I'm sorry Kim, but…but I doubt even Shego…"

"NO" screamed Kim. "She's not dead. Tell me that she isn't!" Kim felt on her knees starting to cry.

"I'm really sorry…" Wade just said.

"My God… I… I killed Shego" Kim broke down.

_'Why am I crying? She's just my enemy, my nemesis. Is it just because of doing something against my moral or has it also to do with Shego? I'm… I'm sure she's still alive. She's the strongest person I've ever met and when she dares to die…'_

_________________________________________________________________________

'I_t was raining heavily. A few people were standing around a grave. The rain matched the feelings of the most."why…" was the only thing Shay was able to bring out. Her fourteen years old brother stood behind her, his hands soothingly on her shoulder. He tried very hard to be strong, but Shay saw a already forming tear in his eye and seconds later he just started to cry._

_On her left side was her smaller 9 years old brother. "mommy… why did you leave me?" he sniffed._

_Her father on her right side looked miserable. His hair was a mess, the eyes bloodshot from crying, still shedding some tears. The love of his live was gone. He just stared blankly at the coffin._

_The twins were at home, to young to understand it._

_Shay was the only one not crying. She used up all her tears, now she was just empty, no emotions left, except anger. A storm started, like an omen of what follows._

"_You promised mom… you promissed…"'_

____________________________________________________________________--

"Argh my head…" groaned Shego, rubbing her temples

Slowly she tried to sit up,still weak in her legs.

_'Where the hell am I' _She wondered while looking around. Her head was still a little dizzy.

_'Hmm… I was fighting Kimmie... but why am I lying on the floor, with an incredible headache?' _

The green skinned woman was rubbing her neck. '_Hmm whats that? A dart?' _She yanked it out.

_'How… nice of you Pumpkin…a poisoned dart. I never thought you were capable of that… Speaking of Princess… where the hell is she?' _

Shego was looking all round, _ 'figures. ran away. Nasty Kimmie...Nasty…'_

_'Fuck… What do I do know… what do I do.. dumb red head…Shego noooo loosing. Eva'. _Shego growled inside.

_'I can't believe, that she managed to knock me out. Hell… I hate fucking loosing. For that you've got to pay princess but first you owe me an explanation for the whole SYNTHO-GEN thing. I sooooo hope it's not what I think it is or it's going to be really unpleasant for Betty..'_

"Let's go…"


	5. The Second Encounter

**A Strean of Light  
by PinguPen****  
**

**Chapter 5: The second encounter**

_Silently the fourteen year old Shay entered the house. It was late and way past her curfew. 'damn…not again' hissed shay when she stepped on a splinter of glass. She looked up, seeing her father lying completely drunk with a bottle of whiskey in his hands on the couch. Snoring loudly. 'he's asleep..good'._

_The death of his beloved wife, hit him hard. He started drinking,_

_Just Even as she passed him, a growl let her know, that he was now awake._

_"What d' ya think coming 'ome this late, young Lady?" He growled._

_"Where were ya?" He asked angrily_

_"Out" Shay responded._

_"Where exactly???"_

_"I said I was out"_

_"You dare getting snippy on me young lady?"_

_"Dad leave it… you're drunk."_

_He growled staggered and grabbing her by her collar, beat her in the face. Blood started floating from her nose, but Shay ignored it. Ignored it like every other Time else. It wasn't the first time, that he beat her. He was seeking the reason for his wife's death in Shay. He changed from upside down. From the loving father to the choleric alcoholic._

_Suddenly the beating stopped and the smell of alcohol neared her face. He cupped her face, stroking it. Shay looked into his eyes, surprised of the sudden act affection, but his eyes were empty, staring through her._

_"D' ya know" he hiccuped "D' ya know that ya look a lot like ya mother, Shannon?"He grinned madly pulling her near and kissed her._

_Shays eyes widened in horror when her father brushed her chest._

_"Dad…please… don't" she begged, but he didn't stop._

_Tears started floating, the first time since her mothers death and the last one. She was numb, unable to move she let everything happened…._

_

* * *

  
_

A dark figure made its way through the night. '_Maybe I should take a rest. I'm looking for her now about hmmm long enough. What's that?_' The shadow looked at the old shed. _'Perhaps I'm happy and there is some water. I'm thirsty.'_

Sneaking silent she entered the shed trough the window. _'hmm, whats that? Somebody is sleeping here_.'The figure looked at a old couch

_'Wait a second…Is that Princess?That can't be this easy_.' Shego took a step forward. '_Yep, it's Kimmie._' She thought as the red head began snoring. _'Just chaining her and..'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she stepped on a splitter of glass. "Damnit" the green skinned thief yelled, waking her target. '_Great. Now you woke her up, really great Shego.'_

"Who's there?" shouted the red head, already standing in her fighting stance. Her eyes weren't as trained as Shegos in the dark, so she couln't make out the intruder clearly.

"Me" Shego stated, lighting up her plasma.

"She…Shego? Is it really you?" Asked Kim with a tone of hope.

"Doy' who else do you know can do this?" Shego let the plasma dance.

"I'm glad. You're alive Shego. I knew it, I knew it. Thank god" She pushed herself in the arms of Shego hugging her tightly.

_'She's warm. Kinda nice, eventhough she's my enemy.' _Both thought_  
_

For a few seconds they were standing there like this, but then memories overtook. Pictures appearing in her head. Like a blur

_**Night… Somebody sleeping on a couch, glass splitter, snoring, tight body contact, herself covered in a sheet crying. Her brothers at her side. Police taking her father**_… And then the stream of memories broke off as fast as it appeared.

"Take your fucking hands off of me Possible!" brawled Shego pushing her aggressively to the ground.

Kim was dumbfounded, staring at her with shock.

"Nobody touches me, got that?!" "And what kind of trick are you into? First knocking me out and now hugging me to death? What game do you play Princess? And why are you glad that I'm alive? Why shouldn't I?" questions blubbering out of her.

"No plan… Just… Just glad. I was afraid that the darts could have killed you." Kim admitted.

"Anxious about your reputation, Princess? Hah!"

"It's not that… Not alone anyway."

"I don't wanne know Pumpkin. Just tell me what you know about SYNTHO-GEN²"

"I already told you what I know Shego"

"Then tell me again. And this time in detail" Shego ordered

Kim sighed "Okay..I'm working.. well was working for Global Justice for 3 years now. I thought it was the right thing. They doing the right thing.. I always did what they ordered. I never asked why, I just did,you understand?" Kim looked at Shego, who nodded.

"A week ago Dr. Director asked me wether I am a hundred percent loyal. I said yes, of course I'm loyal. She believed me. So she took me to a top secret meeting with the science team. I didn't understand much. Just that they were ready to make another test run on IT. After the meeting I asked Dr. Director what IT was about."

"Yeah… and what did she said?"Shego asked impatiently

"Something like that they were researching on that thing for many years. That they are now able to create some kind of super soldiers because of genetic altering."

"Damn" Shego cursed. "That can't be. Betty you little…"

"I thought something like that too. What do you know about it Shego? Please tell me" Kim begged.

"I… nothing of your buisness Pumpkin. I heard enough. Are you volunteering to come with me, or do we have to fight?"

"Never… Why do you want me so desperately? Has it something to do with 'objective #606' ?"

"Objective what? Wait a second… they didn't.. I can't believe it.. objective… you call her objective Betty… When it's all over I'm gonna take you apart…" murmured Shego

"What are you talking about Shego?" asked Kim confused.

Shego didn't responded, instead she ignited her plasma.

"I'll take you in, **now**, pumpkin"

"Just go and try it. I doubt you'll be successful. You're going to loose. Like every time."

"Not this time Kimmie. I'm sorry…"

Kim looked shocked when plasma began to cover Shegos whole body.

"Whaaaat…."

"I'm sooo much stronger than you think I am, Princess" said Shego and started the fight.

It was nearly incredible for Kim to block any attack. Shego was to fast and precise.

Kim panted. "What the… I can't believe it."

Shego smirked. "I'm sorry Kim, but I have to." Was the last thing Shego said before she knocked Kim out with an aimed touch of her Plasma.

The Plasma went down and so Shego. Panting heavily she fell on her knees.

_'To.. exhausting… Didn't do a full in a while… Need to train more.'_

When she recovered a bit, she looked for the tube, Kim showed her while their first encounter.

"There it is" Shego took the tube.

"I never thought you'd be this heavy Pumpkin" Shego said while carrying Kim to her car, a black Audi R8.

Gently she put her on the passenger seat, fastening her seat belt.

"Sometimes I wish things would have come out differently between us Kimmie. Somehow you're remembering me of myself, when I was younger, but in many ways you're just happier." Shego said to the unconscious, brushing her cheek with the back of her hand. Shego sighed, while getting into the car. "Let's get this done as quickly as possible" She started the engine.

* * *

A little short. I know, but it was the best to stop here.  
In the next Chapter more of Shegos past is revealed.. What is objective #606? Just keep on reading.

Please R&R Thankee


	6. Revelations

**A Stream of Light  
by PinguPen**

**Chapter 6: Revelations.**

"_The Jury declares Charles Walker Gordon guilty in the case of criminal assault and rape._

_He's send three years to prison without probation. His children going to be in the custody of the last known family member.  
Dr. Elizabeth Director. I consider this trial to be ended"_

* * *

Global Justice Headquarter

"Here she is" said Shego, while holding the unconscious body of Kim in her arms.

Dr. Director snapped her fingers. Two agents appeared, taking Kim with them.

"Good Shego. I'm proud of you"

"Don't treat me like a fucking dog Betty"

Dr. Director smirked. "Well well…."

"What's going to happen to her?" asked Shego with concern in her voice

"We… convince her to cooperate…"

"How? Like you convinced ME thirteen years ago?! Great.  
Is it right you're still working with the SYNTHO-GEN ?"

"Oh… did Miss Possible slipp something. Bad girl. But yes. We're near the breakthrough."

"You can't be serious Betty. You have no right to. You know that."

Shego gave up.

Shego sighed. "I did what you requested. Now please.."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Let her go"

"Who are you talking about, Shego?" asked Dr. Director with false confusion.

"Shall I say 'objective #606' you sadistic inhuman bitch?!"

"Ooooh. You mean her."

"Yes I mean HER. I mean Sara. Let Sara go. Damnit." "Give me my daughter back Betty…"

Dr. Director smirked. "First you have to bring me the Tube Miss Possible had stolen from us… The information on it are essential for the successful completion of SYNTHO-GEN²"

"I don't have it and you won't get it Betty. I'll never support you in that. NEVER"

'_I can't give it to her. I have to find another way to get Sara out of here. Just on my conventional' _

"Well, when this is your ultimate decision. You'll never see your daughter again Shego. Farewell." Dr. Director said dryly.

_Concentrate Shego. __Concentrate…When you're loosing it now it's getting hard to break Sara out. Come down Shego. Come down. _Shego tried to calm herself.

She knew, that she has to keep calm.

_'I have to save my daughter, but I can't let Betty do the things she did to me to others… I get you out Sara. I promise….'_

_

* * *

  
_

_'Fuck! That can't be. Fuck, fuck, fuck" swore Shay._

_She sat on the toilet staring blankly at some plastic in her hands._

_"__Dad…why…what am I suppose to do now?" Shay sighed._

_"__Shannon, what's going on? Why do you take so long?" came a voice from outside the bathroom._

_"__Nothing Aunt Liz. Nothing…"_

_"I'm pregnant..." Shay sighed to herself  
_

_

* * *

  
_

'_Augh my head…Shego you…'_ were Kims thoughts when she awoke. Slowly she sat up, figuring were she was. _'I'm on a bed…but it's not mine…'_

A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Finally you're up. I already get worried, you lay there like death."

"Thanks for the compliment…" murmured Kim a little confused.

The voice snickered. "Sorry, didn't mean to be rude. Just told the truth."

"So… who are you?" Kim asked into the dark of the prison cell they were in.

"Oh sorry. Forgot to introduce myself, didn't I?" A girl with raven dark hair stepped into the light. "Hi. I'm Sara. Sara Gordon and you are Kim Possible, right?"

"Nice to meet you Sara even though this place isn't the nicest to meet people.."

Sara giggled again "Yeah… you're right. But nice to meet you, too"

"So, how do you know who I am?" Kim asked curious

"Hello? World famous teen hero?" Sara just said

"Yeah, but my active time as a teen hero ended three years ago. Aren't you a bit young to know about?"

"Hey..I'm already twelve. However… yeah.. maybe I'm a bit to young to know about you, but my mom told me about you."

"Did she… hmm… Who's your mom?"

"Shannon Elizabeth Gordon, but the most calling her Shay, why?"

"I just asked…." _'Hmmm I don't know her, but it could have been.' _

The raven haired sat down on a chair while Kim still sat on the bed, hugging her legs.

_'That's sooo the drama… I never thought to be captured. Shego.. you sooo have to pay for this.'_

"Sara?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where exactly we are?"

"We're somewhere deep down the Global Justice HQ in the high security facility. Why'd you asked? I thought you were an agent, don't you recognize this?"

"I was never down here. The security level was higher than mine. I just wasn't aloud to. Short question: How do you know, that I am…was… what ever, a Global Justice Agent? Not many know about it."

The girl coughed nervously "eehm.. I…" Kim looked at her with an raised eyebrow.

"OK, OK. My mother told me, allright?"

_'How does her mother know this too? Is she some kind of stalker? Freaky..'  
I souldn't be angry on her. It's not her fault.'_

"Allright… Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"Am I on the hot seat?" sneered Sara.

"Sorry…My old investigator instincts…"

"It's OK I guess. Well.. I don't really know why I'm here. I was captured about three days ago" started Sara '_That was when I escaped from here.'_ Kim thought.

"I was at home making some schoolwork, when there was a knock on the door. I thought Mom had forgotten her Keys, like often. So I went to the door." Sara sighed.  
"However… It wasn't my mom. There were some Global Justice Agents in their Uniform. And the last thing I know was that they pressed a cloth, soaked with chloroform, against my face…"

"I can't believe that I once worked for these bastards. Kidnapping children. Disgusting" Kim spatted.

"I know… " Sara just said.

"And you were alone by yourself?"

"I understand what you're driving at. Usually I'm not alone. Either my mother or my uncle Melvin is at home when mom works. But that day school's been out a bit earlier.."

Kim just nodded. Then there was long time silence.

"Sara?" Kim asked again after a while.

"What's the sitch?" grinned Sara.

Kim blinked. "Wha..?" Kim was dumbfounded. '_She just didn't use MY phrase, didn't she? How the heck does she know? Let me guess. Her mother. I really have to find out more about the stalker…'_

"Sorry. Just wanted to mock you" Sara giggled. "And as I see, it worked" began the raven haired girl to laugh.

Kim growled… _'I can not believe a twelve year old is making fun of me…_'

"I'm sorry Kim. I really am. So what did you wanted to know?"

Kim calmed down. "I was just wondering, why we're not in solitary confinement."

"I guess, because this is the only plasma proofed cell." Stated Sara,

"Probably…" Kim sighed, lying down again. But then startled.

"Wait a second. Did you say plasma proofed?"

"Yep"

'_The only one I know, able to use plasma…OH NO. no, no, no. That sooo can't be true._

_Let's get this right first. Somebody, who knows of my past and my work at global Justice. Yep Shego matches… Knowing how I talk. Yep. Another match. Daughter? Does Shego have a daughter? Already this old? __I dunno… __And the Name is different to. _

_You don't think that Shego is her real name, don't you?_

_Hmm.. Shannon Elizabeth Gorden… S E G… ShEG… ShEGo…'_

"SHEGO!" stated Kim loudly shocked. _'Ding, Ding, Ding, we have a winner, congratulations….'_

And like on command an explosion near their cells, shook her out of her bed.

"Finally. Mom's here" Sara grinned.


	7. Prison Break?

* * *

This is a little Preview of the next Chapter... after such a long lack of updates, I wanted to give you something (ok.. just a little bit) to read. I'm really sorry for the long waiting time, but a massive writers block kicked me down... I'm recovering for it by now^^

* * *

**A Stream of Light  
by PinguPen**

**Chapter: 7 Prison Break?** (part of it)

"Ma'am you're not aloud to break in to the high security facility. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Oh really? Did I take the wrong door to break in? Well then I I try the other one…." smirked Shego and knocked the guard instantly out.

'_hmm…big facility. Maybe I should've looked up where they are holding Sara… _

_Somehow it was to easy to get in here.. they didn't improved. Shame on you Betty…'_

"Hey Rookie, where are ya?" called Shego.

"Right here on the end of the hall, Mom!" came the answer from one of the cells.

'_Found ya' __S_hego grinned.

Without wasting time, Shego ran to the cell. _'no windows to look in? aaaaw' _ Shego banged on the door. "Sara are ya in here?"

"Yap. Now hurry. And before you try to bomb your way free, forget it. This cell is plasma proofed. The guards talked about…" the voice said.

"Then let's do it 'old school'" grinned Shego, opening her backpack.

"As I can see… Hmm… won't take long"

* * *

The cell was open, after Shego first hacked in the electrical lock and then lock picking the mechanical one. And like Shego had said it didn't take long.

Shego opened the door.

"that was quick…" Sara just said.

"You know.. I'm the best thief in the world" said Shego with a smirk.

Her look went to Sara's cell mate.

"Why's Pumpkin with you?" Shego asked confused.

Kim was still dumbfounded after finding out, who Sara really was.

"She followed me home… can we keep her?" asked Sara innocently, but with a wide grin.

Shego smirked. "I dunno if I want a brain dead pet…" Kim was still zoned out, trying to put things together.

"Besides.. WHY shall I take her home or at least out of prison? I was the one who put her in…"

"But Mooom…." Sara started.

"What? Wh… no.. oh no… not that look. Hell stop it. Gosh.. We'll take her out, but first stop with that, that creepy look thingy." Shego grumbled when she looked in a first class puppy dog pout performed by her daughter.

"Hey Princess. Time to wake up" Shego waved her hand infront of Kims eyes.

It took about ten minutes until Kim woke up from her daze. "…I'll tell you the rest later…maybe. but first we have to get outta here. We've already wasted enough time."

Kim just nodded.

"Stay right behind me. Clear?" Shego said.

* * *

"Hmm… it's very quiet here… maybe a bit too quiet… " Shego whispered. Her look wandered around the hall. It was dark, like Shego preferred, but she felt, that something was wrong. Touching along the cold metal wall on her right side, she looked for some traps, always having Saras hand in her left.

"Haaaatshiiiiii" Sara sneezed loudly.

"Damn! keep quiet or..." Shego hissed but was interrupted by clicking noises.

Slowly Shego looked up, staring directly in the muzzle of a Glock. Shego gulped... "Definitely not good...." Sara hid behind her mother while Kim still was in her daze...

"HOw predictable and dumb you are Shannon..." Dr. Director smirked...

* * *

Sorry that's not much but I wanted to give you a little taste of the next Chappi... please Review =)


	8. Looking Back

Again a short one, sorry, but I wanted to give you some update.

. I like reviews and I can live with critique as long as it is constructive. When you dislike things, please point them out and I try to change it.

**Chapter 8: Looking Back**

_„LIPSKY! She's not going anywhere, she is the property of the new found organisation Global Justice." Betty Director yelled._

"_Listen to yourself: Property? Ha she is a human being, she is your niece, goddamn. I don't let you do such perverted experiments on her anymore. I'm going and she is coming with me."_

_Drew Lipsky responded with hate in his eyes. Clinging to his left arm stood the 16 year Shay. Drew was the only person, who she started to trust in this facility after 'the incident". _

_While working with the young Shay, he started to love her like his own daughter but raising an undeniable guilt. The guilt for doing the things he had done to her. His inventions, including the SYNTHOGEN² liquid sequencer and the new found Bokanovsky Process were inhuman, but until he met Shay, he hadn't realized. The whole time he had thought, he did the right things, but he probably didn't. The world was a gruesome place. Change…Change… he wanted to change the world, yet he didn't know how…_

_Now he wanted to make up for the thinks he did wrong. For weeks he had planned the escape, but as he could see, that wasn't enough of effort. He waited 'til midnight, when the guards have their shift changes. Check-He used the secret - He knocked the dogs out. Check-He disabled the security cameras…He had forgotten._

_And now he was standing there in the front yard of the HQ with Shay to his left and guns pointing at him. Dead end. A spotlight was shining on them._

"_Now surrender and nobody will be harmed. Come here Agent Emerald and stay away from this traitor" Dr. Director pointed at Dr. Lipsky._

"_NO! I won't leave Dr. D." Shay hissed clinging harder onto Drews arm._

"_Don't be a fool Shannon. You have a great carreer before you here at Global Justice"_

"_I can waive on the opportunity when I'm gonna be like you!" Spat Shay now walking in front of Betty._

"_Now let us go"_

_Dr. Director sighed. "I hoped it would be different but somehow I predicted that you refuse to work for us. Well well… I don't have to say how dumb your decision is, don't I?"said dr. Director, now pointing the gun at Shay._

"_I can't let you escape. You both know to much…"A shot. Directly aimed at Shay._

_Drew hold his breath and shut his eyes, waiting for the dead body to fall down. But nothing happened. Slowly he opened his eyes, seeing in the shocked faces of the global justice agents and Shay. _

_Shay stood there with her hands infront of her face. The odd thing that sprung into his eyes, was the green aura around her hands and the molten bullet in the sand._

_With a shocked face Shay looked at her hands. "How… How's that possible? What the hell is that? Dr. Deee… What…What kind of freak, monster am I?" Shay's voice trembled_

"_You're not a monster Shay…Just they…" Drew Lipsky started to walk to Shay but stopped in his moves, when another click was heard. It was quiet. Except the sound of a gun shot, that echoed around the front yard. _

_Pain. An incredible Pain was the only thing he barely noticed. Blood streaming down his body, dripping down to the dust, where it mixed to a puddle of horror. Then all went into blur._

_A blazing green light appeared and screams of agony resounded in his he felt unconscious._

"Want to finish what you blowed up years ago, Betty?" Shego hissed.

"Yes. I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago…"

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept that. Remember what I can do? You have no chance." Shego flamed up her hands.

"Want to create another bloodbath like back then? And that infront of your daughter?" smirked Betty and shot without another warning.

Shego heated up, to melt the bullet but instead warding it off, she felt a searing pain in her chest. Confused she touched the hurting spot, seeing blood floating.

"How… Hows that possible?" stammered Shego

"We improved… You're no danger to us anymore."

"Sh..Shego?!" Kim finally woke up from the daze. _Betty… You went to far…. _

"Nobody is hurting MY Shego. That's still my job!" Kim screamed _Wait a sec. My Shego?_

Fortunately just Betty Director and 3 of her Agents were

I've borrowed the name of the Bokanovsky Process from Huxleys Novel: Brave new world. Who read the book, may know where I'm going to, also it isn't exactly the same process.


End file.
